hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Showstopper
The Showstopper is the third mission in HITMAN™, and the first to be set in the present-day. It begins with Agent 47 being contracted to assassinate Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis. Target(s): *Viktor Novikov *Dalia Margolis Description Viktor Novikov, owner of the Sanguine fashion empire, is hosting a gala and fashion showcase at the Palais de Walewska in Paris, France to debut his new clothing line designed by Sebastian Sato. The showcase is a front to hide a secret meeting of IAGO - a global espionage organization - hosted by Novikov's partner, Dalia Margolis. Margolis is a former supermodel and is now the behind-the scenes ringleader of IAGO. MII6 has contracted the ICA to eliminate both Novikov and Margolis. Mission Briefing Objectives #Eliminate Viktor Novikov #Eliminate Dalia Margolis #Locate Exit Intel The Magazine Editor Valerie St. Clair, legendary editor in chief of Showstopper Magazine, has discoverd Novikov's secret, and plans to blackmail him. She has somehow obtained an invitation to the IAGO auction upstairs, and her young assistant Liza is about to enter the auction undercover. The poor girl is clearly out of her depth. IAGO Operations Protocol An IAGO security operations protocol. The numerical code to evacuate Novikov and Margolis and bring them to the safe room is "17." However, only Novikov's personal bodyguard, Kurt Donovan, can authorize the procedure. Cocktail Recipe The recipe for a Bare Knuckle Boxer. According to margin notes, this is Viktor Novikov's favorite cocktail. The Meeting Spot Decker is waiting in the outdoor lounge area for one of Novikov's guards to escort him to the garden pavilion where the meeting will take place. The Male Model Helmut Kruger, celebrated male model, is part of tonight's show. The two of you share a striking resemblance. Stage Schedule The stage schedule confirms that Viktor Novikov will take Sebastian Sato's place on stage after the show if the head designer is unable to attend. Weapons Firearms *Bartoli 75R *Fusil G2 *HX-10 *Bartoli 12G Melee Weapons *Battle Axe *Bust *Cleaver *Crowbar *Explosive Propane Flask *Fire Axe *Fire Extinguisher *Fire Poker *Hammer *Hatchet *Golf Club *Kitchen Knife *Lead Pipe *Letter Opener *Police Baton *Saber *Scissors *Screwdriver *Wrench Tools *Bodyguard's Phone *Coin *Cyanide *Emetic Rat Poison *Fireworks Remote *Kruger's Phone *Laptop Dongle *Palace Master Key *Portable Radio *Remote Explosive *Speedboat Key Disguises Challenges :See The Showstopper; Challenges Guide Items *Room Assignment Document **According to the room assignment document, the infamous Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali is staying in Suite Two. The Al-Ghazalis are known terrorist supporters, and Salman is surely one of IAGOs clients with unlimited access to the auction. *Camera Lens *Speedboat Key **The keys to a speedboat. Must be the one docked at the garden pier. *Fireworks Schedule *IAGO Invitation **An invitation to the IAGO auction. Very useful. FYI, I took the liberty to hack their servers and get you a cover identity. You are Tobias Reaper, corporate shark specializing in hostile takeovers. Margolis will assume that you're a guest of Novikov's, so you should have time to complete the mission. *IAGO VIP List Opportunities 15 Seconds of Fame The famous Helmut Kruger is part of the show. He has your cheekbones, 47. According to our intel, Helmut Kruger is friendly with Dalia Margolis. I suspect that IAGO uses fashion models to infiltrate the lives of the rich and powerful and Kruger is likely one of their spies. His face paint conveniently obscures his features and the two of you already share a striking resemblance. A Drink to Die For Novikov has a favorite drink and a rather obscure one at that. Sounds like an expert is needed. According to staff, Viktor Novikov's favorite drink is a rather obscure cocktail known as a Bare Knuckle Boxer. The recipe, however, has been misplaced in the basement. Sounds like a chance opportunity to get on Novikov's good side. A Private Meeting Novikov and Decker appear to have business, the kind best done in secret. Novikov is meeting Max Decker, a senior agent in the Russian FSB. Small world. The FSB has been mounting a criminal case against Novikov but Decker's boss, FSB section chief Nicholai Kamarov, committed suicide only last night. Or perhaps not. Either way, this could be a chance to catch Novikov away from the spotlight. A Quick Break The auction is run from Dalia Margolis' private laptop. Good to know. The IAGO auction employs an interactive bidding system controlled from Margolis' laptop. If you can get to it, you should be able to shut down the auction temporarily. This could be an opportunity to catch Margolis away from the spotlight. A Rare Scoop Novikov has agreed to an interview. A shame about the cracked lens. According to the young fashion blogger, Novikov has agreed to do a live interview. This could be a good time to catch the Sanguine CEO off guard. The location, however, is currently unknown, and in any case, the blogger needs a replacement lens for her camera. May I suggest you help a girl in need? Guest of Honor Sheikh al-Ghazali is staying at the palace. He is hardly here to sample next year's colors. According to the room plan, the infamous Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali resides in Suite Two. The Al-Ghazalis are known terrorist supporters, and Salman is surely one of IAGO's most prominent clients. He will no doubt have unlimited access to the auction. Better yet, he is also a notoriously private person, and apart from his family, employees and close friends, few have seen his face up close. Lights Out The light rig looks like an accident waiting to happen. Question is, to whom? The light rig could potentially crush anyone on the stage below. I suggest you locate the stage schedule. If Novikov is head designer Sebastian Sato's replacement, we can probably tweak the odds in our favor. A fragile genius known to suffer from wild mood swings, Sato shouldn't be hard to get rid of. Be gentle though. He is an artist after all. Playing with Fire Novikov plans an elaborate fireworks display. Spare no expense, it seems. According to the pyrotechnician's schedule, Novikov plans a grand fireworks display at the end of the Sanguine show. Not a bad distraction. The fireworks are set up on a barge in the Seine. However, you'll need to find the detonation remote elsewhere. Mastery Starting Locations *Palace Garden *Pile-Driver Barge *Attic *Undercover in Kitchen (Palace Staff) *Undercover in Locker Room (Chef) *Undercover at Iago Auction (Mr. Reaper) *Undercover in AV Center (Tech Crew) *Undercover in Dressing Area (Stylist) *Main Entrance Smuggled Item Locations *Toilet Cistern (Small Agency Pickup) *Newspapers (Small Agency Pickup) *Pantry (Small Agency Pickup) *Empty Attic Room (Large Agency Pickup) *Shed (Large Agency Pickup) *Basement Stairwell (Large Agency Pickup) *Logistics Trailer (Large Agency Pickup) Gallery HitmanTMMap00.JPG|Level 0 HitmanTMMap01.JPG|Level 1 HitmanTMMap02.JPG|Level 2 HitmanTMMap03.JPG|Level 3 Trivia *If the player infiltrates the auction without a disguise, Agent 47 will introduce himself as Tobias Rieper, an alias he used throughout Hitman: Codename 47. **The subtitles originally misspelled the name as "Reaper". This was fixed in a later update. Category:HITMAN™ missions Category:HITMAN™